dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
World
Dappervolk "The world of Dappervolk used to be a peaceful, non-magical land in the middle of a pleasant bronze age. However, people like you (the player) have mysteriously begun to appear, causing magical phenomena left and right; some of the magical effects have been simply mysterious, others downright unnatural. Travelers like you seem to be responsible for the enchantment of inanimate objects into living creatures, causing an unprecedented spread of new flora and fauna. New technologies have been discovered through the study of these magical creatures, plunging the world of Dappervolk into an era of rapid magical advancement. The world has been divided into factions of four distinct classes within the newly-arrived population, as well as those who welcome and those who oppose the arrival of these magical travelers. Old-world, non-magical citizens have mixed feelings about the new settlers in their world, as some find new opportunities to prosper, while others find the foundations of their livelihoods crumble in the wake of magic. As a player, you will arrive in the world to discover that you are now a part of the ongoing magical upheaval. Throughout your journey, you will come to learn about the history of this world, the effects of your kind’s migration, and the resultant magic. Through investigation, you may just uncover your own origins." - Dappervolk Development Blog Towns Throughout the world of Dappervolk are various towns home to NPCs. There are currently four towns in-game. Louise Hill You arrive at what seems to be a quaint little farm town nestled at the feet of some verdant hills. The sign at the entrance to the village says 'Louise Hill'.'' Three's Forest ''Venturing past the hills, you begin to see more and more vegetation. Eventually, you reach the entrance to an eerie forest with dangerous looking vegetation. The sign looks ornate and is framed by dark metal prongs, it reads “3’s Forest.” What creatures make their home in this forest? Your sight is too obscured by the gloom and plants to see. Silvie's Mine At the feet of an impressive array of rocky mountains lies a bustling mining town. Peddlers and craftsmen make their living here, thriving alongside a vast network of caverns and secrets. A sign points out the name "Silvie's Mine" attached to a lamp post. The sound of industry and mountain winds fills the air. Aviar Cove Perched atop a series of lush green cliffs and sprawling down to dock houses and piers by the beach is a twinkling seaside town. The sounds of sea birds liven up the air by day and you can hear the quiet rhythmic splash of waves most clearly at night. A flag flies in the wind, colourful letters spelling out "Aviar Cove," this appears to be a prosperous and orderly town filled with tradition and innovation. Trading Ports These spots do not require town hops to travel to and does not involve quests in the current time. They instead house limited Chance Machines. Peddler's Port On the very west of the main continent is a bustling port situated by the sea. It is mostly inhabited by merchants, peddlers, and tradespeople. Banners in the port fly high with insignia representing different types of commerce. Travel to this port is made easy thanks to the various traders' caravans, animal steeds, and pulled carts that allow travelers to hitch convenient rides to and fro. This means that traveling to Peddler's Port does not require any town hops. Category:Lore